Sediento
by Naitiry
Summary: Una mañana muy calurosa, Fai tiene mucha sed pero es de la clase que solo él puede saciar... One-Shot Kuro-fye.  Shonen-ai


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y este fic lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

**A continuación el fic, que es el primero que subo a esta página y espero que os guste. Es de temática Shonen-ai (chico x chico) así que si no gustas no sigas leyendo.**

El sol se perfilaba orondo y brillante en lo alto del cielo, marcando el mediodía y desplegando sus rayos y su calor a su máxima intensidad. En la quietud del jardín lo único que interrumpía el silencio era el continuo sisear de las cigarras y algún que otro suspiro que se le escapaba entre los labios a un joven sentado en el porche.

Con pereza entreabrió la tela del Furisode dejando ver algo más de su níveo pecho, que ahora perfilaba brillante a causa de las gotas de sudor que cubrían su piel y amenazaban con resbalar hacia zonas más íntimas. Este estaba siendo un día especialmente caluroso y parecía que hasta el aire se hubiera detenido de repente secándole la garganta y haciendo que sintiera una sed abrasadora.

Echó la cabeza atrás tratando de pensar en algún lugar fresco para aliviar ese calor que comenzaba a ahogarle, cuando unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensoñación y se giró encontrándose de lleno con la mirada magenta que lo miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí sentado?- dijo el ninja cruzándose de brazos frente al joven rubio.

-Solo descansaba- contestó con una de sus familiares sonrisas, que no hizo sino acentuar la línea que había comenzado a formarse en el ceño de Kurogane.

-Los chicos estaban preocupados y me mandaron a buscarte.- Con una brusquedad mayor a la habitual, lo tomó de un brazo y lo puso en pié, haciendo que la prenda resbalara otro centímetro más sobre su blanca piel. Dejando poco a la imaginación, quedó apenas sostenida en los hombros del joven.

Los ojos del moreno recorrieron el pecho desnudo del rubio inconscientemente y lo alejó de su cuerpo súbitamente, apartando la mirada azorado.

-¿Te pongo nervioso Kurogane?- dijo el joven sin ajustar la prenda, con ademan juguetón.

-Como iba a hacer eso un idiota como tu- Dijo el ninja molesto, pero sin mirar al rubio a los ojos, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas y que si alguien se hubiera molestado en señalarle, el hubiese atribuido al extraño calor que hacia esa mañana.

Súbitamente de nuevo esa sensación de ardor y angustia se adueñó de Fye que se llevó una mano a la garganta y gimió ligeramente.

-¿Qué te sucede mago?- Kurogane lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo alarmado. No hacía mucho que Fye había estado al borde de la muerte y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

-No es nada…- trató de desviar la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos magenta del ninja que parecían dispuestos a atravesarlo.

Una de las manos de Kurogane se deslizó bajo la barbilla de Fye y le obligó a alzar la mirada encarándolo.

-¿Tienes sed?- Le dijo en un susurro.

Acto seguido y sin mediar palabra, abrió el cuello de su yutaka e hizo la cabeza a un lado en una muda invitación.

Los dedos de Fye se aferraron fuerte a los brazos de Kurogane mientras se llevaba a cabo una lucha de voluntades entre su yo racional que se negaba a tomar aquello que el ninja le ofrecía y su deseo, la sed, esa sed que le estaba quemando por dentro, mucho más intensamente que el sol abrasador, o que cualquier deseo que hubiera tenido nunca antes. Todos sus sentidos quedaron fijos en un único objetivo, su presa, Kurogane.

Su aroma le ahogaba invitándole, los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos como el embriagante canto de una sirena, el tacto de su piel quemaba bajos las yemas de sus dedos y su vista había quedado fija, prendada en su cuello y de la muda promesa que este escondía.

Con cuidado acercó su lengua al cuello del pelinegro y lo lamió suavemente, como si pidiera permiso y haciendo que al ninja se le escapara un leve jadeo para su mortificación, pero Fye no le prestó atención pues estaba ya inmerso en el ritual. Hincó los colmillos lentamente aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno que a su vez y de forma inconsciente lo tomó por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Y entonces…dolor, frio, oscuridad, gritos…

-¿Qué demonios haces maldito mago?- Gritó un ofuscado Kurogane desde la cama, que se veía revuelta, como si una pequeña trifulca se hubiera llevado a cabo.

Fye lo miraba desde el suelo, completamente confundido, medio dormido aun, con una mano en la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer al suelo y la otra en el estomago, donde le había golpeado Kurogane cuando le lanzó de la cama.

Kurogane se llevó una mano al cuello y se encontró con los dedos manchados de sangre, ese maldito vampiro lo había mordido. Entre indignado y sorprendido miró al joven que parecía comenzar a atar cabos desde el suelo.

Bufo molesto y se plantó frente a él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Fye en un principio se encogió pensando que lo iba a golpear nuevamente. En verdad no se lo reprochaba, es menos de lo que merecía. Como había podido asaltarlo de esa manera y mientras dormía! Pensó para sus adentros.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes porque esforzarte tanto, no tienes que llegar a tu limite cada vez, solo tenias que decirlo.- gruñó molesto el pelinegro.

-Gomen…- Contestó el mago avergonzado y tratando de acomodarse lo más lejos posible en la cama de matrimonio que compartían.

-Y ahora, se puede saber que haces- le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro y obligándole a darse la vuelta.-

Fye le miró sin comprender y el moreno lo tomó por la cintura acercando su liviano cuerpo hacia él y por si aun no había sido lo suficientemente claro, abrió su pijama mostrándole su cuello donde dos pequeñas gotas de sangre marcaban el lugar donde lo había mordido.

-no querrás que se desperdicie- sentenció.

Dudó unos momentos entre negarse o acceder, pero luego recordó ruborizado lo que había terminado pasando por posponer tanto lo inevitable y decidió acceder.

Tratando de no tocar a Kurogane, con toda la suavidad que le fue posible clavó de nuevo sus colmillos en la herida aun abierta y comenzó a succionar. Kurogane se mordió el labio acallando un gemido. Aunque el primer pinchazo era doloroso, en si el proceso era placentero y no podía negar que más que eso rozaba lo sexual.

Cuando comenzó, Fye parecía tímido y reticente, pero conforme la sangre entraba en su organismo se dejaba llevar a un estado más primario. Terminó enlazando sus piernas con las de Kurogane que aun lo sostenía por la cintura contra su cuerpo y lo sentía vibrar con cada impulso. La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber subido al menos un par de grados, mientras el vampiro se saciaba de su presa, enviando oleadas de placer a ambos.

Supo cuando hubo terminado porque sintió como sus labios abandonaban su piel, haciendo que se le erizará el vello al sentir la fría brisa sobre la humedad de su piel y su cálido cuerpo reposaba relajado entre sus brazos.

Sonrió para sus adentros como solo lo hacía cuando él no podía verle y besó sus cabellos dorados.

-Buenas noches Fye- lo estrechó contra su cuerpo quedándose él dormido poco después, tranquilo, sintiendo el suave calor que emanaba del rubio que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado, como no, se agradecen los reviews, criticas, aplausos, o lo que se os ocurra ^^ siempre da ánimos a seguir. Un abrazo a todas/os!**

**Dedicato a todos los amantes del Kuro-Fye.**


End file.
